


Defining Strength

by ThatGuy62



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based loosely on Dissidia NT, Fight Scene, Gen, In Media Res, very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy62/pseuds/ThatGuy62
Summary: Leonhart and Ingus come to blows in the city of Insomnia. Talks of power and moral sides come up. (Dissidia NT AU)
Kudos: 3





	Defining Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a context for this, but sometimes you just gotta write.  
> There are a few allusions to other materials, but all you seriously need to know is A. Materia and Spiritus' champions who weren't introduced in NT are replaced (though its not really relevant outside of the main of this piece) and B. Final Fantasy Memory of Heroes makes Firion and friends into Warriors of Light (which should hopefully provide context for a certain line).

Sparks flew, lighting up the darkened city of Insomnia. For a brief moment, they ceased. Then, they returned even more furious than before. Several times, the sparks appeared and faded in quick succession. This carried on for a time until suddenly, the sparks stopped.

The two combatants stared each other down. They were not native to this world, nor did they recognize the battlefield they were currently dueling in. They did not even hail from the same world; Both them and numerous others were pulled in to fight against each other for the sake of two gods, who suspected the other of having unsavory plans for the world they governed.

As such, they sent their champions to claim the crystals, with Materia’s warriors turning them to the light and Spiritus turning them to the dark.

Leon gasped heavily as he stared down his opponent. In all honesty, Leon _hated_ the role he was currently in. He had promised himself that he would never go down the path he went again. It had been a dangerous path. He did horrible things to many people and was almost ready to… sever his relationship with his brothers and sister. In some way, the Emperor’s reappearance had been a blessing in disguise.

The Emperor...

Leon grimaced. Even now, his former mentor’s visage haunted him, mocking him for joining Spiritus’ side.

‘ _So, you hate me for pulling your strings, but you will allow this god to do so?_ ’ The Emperor’s voice cooed in his head. ‘ _Even now you hurt me Leon._ ’

‘ _You don’t sound awfully hurt._ ’ Leon thought in response, unconsciously channeling the Emperor’s hellish power that was gifted to him. Leon hated it: He hated knowing that the power he held came from that horrible excuse for a man.

Leon’s current allies, two men by the names of Vayne Solidor and Kam’launat, lay defeated off to the side. Leon tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

On the other end, Ingus kept his sword at the ready. His face remained calm in spite of the sense of dread that his opponent’s macabre aura was causing in waves. He did not know of who Leonhart was, but his energy made even Xande’s look manageable by comparison. 

Ingus turned to look at the bodies behind him and felt guilt eat away at him. Y’shtola Rhul and Ramza Beoulve lay unconscious on the floor, having fallen in the midst of battle. Ingus cursed his weakness that made him fail to protect them. The same weakness that left him to do nothing while the kingdom he swore to protect was cursed. The same weakness that caused his princess to leave to seal the Djinn herself while he did nothing.

Like a _coward_.

Still, he was currently the only thing standing between Leonhart and one of the unclaimed crystals. He needed to do all he could, even if he couldn’t do much.

Leon took a step forward.

“Either get out of the way or get cut down.” Leon stated bluntly 

“I cannot. I am a Warrior of the Light. To let you pass would mean condemning this world."

“A Warrior of the Light…?” Leon chuckled. “So are me and my siblings. Courtesy of the Mysidian Tower.” _Not that I deserve it_ , he thought bitterly, remembering the Dragoon who transferred the light to him. 

Ingus faltered slightly. This man… Once a Warrior of the Light…?

“But why would you side with Spiritus?” Ingus demanded. “Do you not want to protect this world?”

“Yes. I do.” Leon said in return. “And that’s why I went with Spiritus. He understands how things really work.”

“Really work…?”

“The weak are like sheep: Careless. Dumb. If they don’t kill themselves, somebody else will. The only way for the weak to survive, is for them to be controlled by the strong.” Leon’s eyes grew distant, as if unpleasant memories were forcing themselves to the forefront. “They should be thankful to be given the freedom that they have, given their powerlessness. And yet, the weak still try to fight and get themselves killed in the process! Rebellions pop up that do nothing but use the lives of others as fuel to fight pointless wars! Wars that would not happen if only they kept themselves in line! Is it any wonder that they deserve to be oppressed?!”

Ingus’ guard grew even more alert. This man clearly idolized power in an unhealthy fashion. It was clear Leonhart went through something terrible to cause him to take such a dangerous view, and it did not inspire confidence in Ingus’ own abilities. Of course, Ingus was careful not to signal his feelings and remained stoic. 

Leon seemed to finally catch himself. He shook his head and pointed at Ingus.

“Just like Materia! Your goddess is using you and your allies as weapons!” Leon shouted. “You’re nothing more than a means to an end for her, a tool that she uses to fight Spiritus.” 

Ingus glared back at Leon.

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?” He asked in an unamused fashion.

Leonhart returned the glare.

“Then go ahead. Tell me. What reason do you have to believe that Materia cares about any of you? Has she even offered a way back to your world?”

“...”

Ingus remained silent. Truthfully speaking, he did not actually trust Materia. Her forceful nature made her seem untrustworthy and it was only due to her representing the light of the crystals that he went along with her wishes. Leonhart was also correct in that she did not give much, if any, indication that she would return the warriors back to their own worlds after she was done. She prioritized defeating Spiritus and nothing else.

So, why did he follow her regardless?

Finally, he spoke.

“There was someone who aided me and my fellow warriors in our quest. He was a man who had a connection to someone who unleashed a flood of darkness upon our world. I was suspicious of him at first, but he truly did have our best interest at heart. He and his friend were of great importance in stopping the flood.” Ingus looked up at Leonhart. “I do not know if I can truly trust Materia, or anyone for that matter, but if my journey taught me anything, it is that I need to trust my allies more.”

Leon felt a twinge of agreement deep down. He promptly smothered it with pride.

“Sounds like words that the weak use to justify their idiotic actions. Besides, your allies are not looking well right now.”

‘ _I know._ ’

Ingus pushed that worrisome thought aside.

‘Even so, they are counting on me to claim the crystal for them. Their hopes ride with me. I will protect them with my full strength.”

“...So, you believe that strength is to be used to protect others.” Leon suddenly looked alert. Ingus slowly nodded. “...I used to think that too. _Let me show you why it’s wrong!_ ”

Leon immediately rushed Ingus and attacked. Ingus did not expect Leon to strike so quickly and quickly found himself being launched across the courtyard. Leon immediately closed the gap, though Ingus was at least able to get into a position that allowed him to parry Leon’s moves, though his ferocious attacks did not make it easy.

Leon eventually went into a flurry of strikes that Ingus could just narrowly parry. Ingus could nary find a time to strike; Leon’s dark sword proved too strong to overpower and he moved too quickly to counter attack. In fact, Leon was moving fast enough that reliably staying in one spot for too long was not feasible. Eventually, Ingus broke off and fled towards the Citadel.

 _Like a_ **_coward_ **.

“Get back here, you eyesore!” Leon barked as he held out a hand, pulsing with dark energy. Ingus suddenly found himself held in place. Leon grabbed his sword with two hands and swung it. At the same time, Ingus felt himself get hit by a burst of dark energy and was launched straight into the Citadel.

“Weak... Powerless… Coward...”

Leon’s fit of rage slowly subsided and he felt a pang of guilt. The guy he was fighting was just working for Materia and heaven knew that Leon did not make wise choices in whoever he threw his lot in with. Could he truly trust Spiritus…?

“ _What’s that? Scared, Leon?’_ That irritating voice felt it needed to chip in. ‘ _Scared that you’ve made yet another mistake?_ ’ 

Leon ignored the voice as he approached the citadel. Yet, some part of him felt like it had a point.

* * *

Ingus lay motionless. He tried to remember what happened or what he was doing, but it was hard to think about anything, much less his current situation. Pain blossomed through his body as he struggled to find his bearings. As his mind tried to sort itself through the fog of agony, a thought forced its way to the forefront.

‘ _...Will I... die... here?_ ’

The thought of dying in a foriegn world sent an unusual bolt of fear through Ingus. He suspected that Sara had also been dragged into this conflict, though Materia had assured him that she would be fine if she was. Even so, if he were to fall, what would happen? Would Materia at least send her home or would she be trapped in this world? And how would she feel if she was forced to go back without Ingus? What would happen if Spiritus were to win? What would happen to Sasune if its princess were to never return? 

Ingus tried to quell the onslaught of concerns that were beginning to plague his mind, but he was out of his element. All of these warriors gathered here… The power that Leon held that seemed to come from Hell itself… Could he possibly…?

‘ _I… I could do nothing by myself…’_

Suddenly, Ingus became aware of a familiar energy flowing through the air. It was the energy he had felt when he and his friends had been transported to the Altar Cave. They had felt it again in Molten Cave and then again in the Cave of Tides and then again in the Labyrinth of the Ancients.

The crystal was somewhere in the building. Somewhere close.

By some metric of luck, Ingus had landed in the throne room of the citadel. Ingus picked himself off the ground and leaned against a railing on the side of the walkway. Mustering the strength to lift his hand, Ingus quietly casted a cura spell. As his wounds mended, Ingus began to think about how he was to fight Leon. The Dark Knight had overwhelmed him previously and Ingus wasn’t sure if he could withstand a repeat of that performance. He looked to his sabre, some residual cure energy tapering off of the mythril that made up the blade. He needed to fight fire with fire. Even if his black magic couldn’t compare with Leonhart’s dark magic, he didn’t necessarily need to be stronger, but simply to defeat his foe. There was also the matter that Leon did not appear to have much in the way of traditional magic.

Perhaps that too was the key…

In time, Leon arrived at the throne room. There, Ingus stood in front of the steps leading to the throne. The two focused on the other at the opposite end of the room.

“You know where it is.” Leon said. Ingus did not reply. Leon growled. “Tell me you cowardly bastard!”

Ingus did not budge from his spot. Instead, he held his blade at the ready. This prompted Leonhart to charge at Ingus in a rage. As Leon approached, Ingus swung his blade prematurely. Leon grew suspicious of such an amateur move and attempted to halt his progress. However, this didn’t keep him from getting buffeted by winds and tossed off the walkway. Ingus immediately took the chance to run into the halls of the Citadel and try to track down the crystal. He tried following the energy, far too aware that Leonhart was likely on his trail.

At last, Ingus entered a room in the center of the Citadel. He had expected the room to be guarded or locked in some way; Perhaps Materia or Spiritus caused it? Perhaps the crystal itself? Nevertheless, the room was large and spacious. Pillars surrounded a central column that seemed connected to the roof of the Citadel. The energy flowing throughout the room was unmistakable. And it seems to be coming from the column.

Ingus turned around and backed into the room. Sure enough, Leonhart stood in the doorway. The young man’s intense glare gained a frightening edge and he didn’t even attempt to reason with the Red Mage before charging at him. Ingus began preparing a spell in his offhand while trying to parry Leon with his sword. Just as Ingus was about to be overwhelmed, he fired a Blizzara at the Dark Knight. It didn’t hurt Leon particularly badly, but it did set him up for a counterattack, allowing Ingus to get several strikes in. 

Leon soon recovered, however and enchanted his sword with hellish darkness. Instead of charging at Ingus however, he planted it into the ground. For a moment, nothing appeared to happen. Then dark energy began bursting out of the floor, where Ingus was standing. The Red Mage tried to outrun the bursts, but he lost sight of Leon and was caught off guard by the Dark Knight’s true attack. Leon attempted to follow through, but Ingus shot a Firara, followed by another slash before backing off. The battle continued in such a manner - Leon getting the upper hand before Ingus counters him - for a while until eventually Leonhart grew enraged.

“ARRRGH!” Leon shouted as he began channeling more of the strange magic into his blade. He charged at Ingus with blinding speed. Ingus countered with his own blade and the duo quickly found their blades clashing. Ingus once more charged magic in his magic in his hand and fired it at Leon. However, it was not a direct attack; When the magic connected, Leon found himself robbed of his eyesight.

“Wh-” Leon felt the pressure against his blade lighten and adjusted his posture. “Where did you go?!”

With Leonhart distracted, Ingus took the chance to catch his breath in a corner of the room. He prepared a Fira spell and was about to fire it when he looked at his blade. The cure energy earlier had lingered onto the sabre, and even now there were the beginnings of small flames lingering on the Mythril surface.

“...”

Ingus grabbed the hilt with his other hand. The sword’s embers erupted into full-on flames. A plan began to reveal itself.

The sound of the fire’s crackle attracted Leon’s attention. Mercifully, the blind spell began to wear off. Turning to the source of the sound, Leon had no time to react to the sight of Ingus charging at him with a flaming sword.

“!!!”

Ingus slashed Leonhart once-twice before stabbing forward. The fire on the blade ignited into a fira blast that blew Leonhart to the other end of the chamber. Leon seemed stunned by what happened.

“I… failed…?”

Leon collapsed onto the ground, the sound of the Emperor’s laughter echoing in his mind.

Ingus remained at the ready until he was sure that Leonhart was defeated. Even he was surprised that he came out of that bout the winner. He had sparred with his fellow soldiers at Castle Sasune for his entire life along with a couple sparring matches with Luneth. Neither of those prepared him for Leonhart’s sheer aggression and dark magic.

As if on cue, the barriers surrounding the crystal lowered. Too tired to even question how it had happened this time, Ingus approached the crystal and carefully laid his hand on it. The crystal’s light grew brighter, illuminating the room. However, the warmth of the crystal did not reach him; While a rejuvenating feeling would course through him and his fellow warriors of light in their world, this time the crystal did nothing. But why…?

Ingus fell to one knee, still drained from the fight with Leonhart. He did not notice the strange happenings of the surroundings until it was too late... 

* * *

“Aw crap!”

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum found himself back in Insomnia once more. Sorta: This was a fake Insomnia, created by his memories, for World B. At least, so he had been told. He didn’t quite know or understand how any of this business worked, but he wasn’t going to question it.

In any case, it wasn’t comforting to see the city glitching out like a horribly bugged video game. It was slightly more comforting when the large golden Wyrm left the city and the glitching began subsiding. Noctis hurried to the Citadel, where he knew the crystal was being kept. He was briefly relieved to find fellow Materia warriors Ramza and Y’shtola at the vault, but became less so when he noticed Vayne standing there too.

“Ah. You’ve arrived Prince Noctis. Though, t’would’ve been better if you had arrived sooner.” Y’shtola said.

“Isn’t he,” Noctis pointed at Vayne, “One of Spiritus’ guys?”

“Indeed, he is. However, Vayne claims that he wishes to aid us in discovering what has happened…” Ramza’s features turned grave “...what has happened to one of our allies.”

“I do not seek to fight for either of the gods. However, it is becoming evident that something is amiss. This may even endanger our own worlds. Whether it be due to the gods’ struggle or an outside force, now is not the time for us to be squabbling. ” Vayne explained. Noctis did not look entirely convinced.

“You said ‘one of our allies’, right? What happened?” Noctis asked.

The four entered the crystal chamber. Leonhart was awake but his expression was unreadable. In the center was the crystal, shining to signify that Materia’s forces had claimed it. Nearby stood Ingus… who seemed somewhat different. His mind was in a haze and his eyes were somewhat glassier than they had been previously.

“He was in this state when we awakened.” Ramza said quietly.

“He seems to remember his world in a general sense, but it is as if the details were wiped clean from his memory.” Y’shtola mused.

“...I saw a golden dragon on the way here. Do you think that thing could have done it?” Noctis said.

“It is likely.” Vayne responded. “The creature attempted to attack this building, no doubt to get at the crystal. But then, why does the crystal still possess its light?”

As the others mused on the nature of the creature. Leon remained off to the side, still haunted by his thoughts. 

_‘It was looking for you._ ’ Emperor’s voice gloated to Leon. ‘ _It wanted your Brilliance, your light within. Yet, it chose that young man instead. Perhaps it found you disappointing… or is there another reason…?_ ’

“Shut it.” Leon snarled. This attracted the attention of everyone else in the room. Leon’s expression softened somewhat when he stared back at others.

‘ _What would Firion, Maria and Guy think?_ ’

Leon sighed.

“I… might be able to shed some light on what happened to him.” Leon said. “Something about his brilliance.”

Leon tried hard not to think about what the Emperor might have been implying. 


End file.
